Surprises
by Xrross
Summary: Written in honour of the one year anniversary of the international release of Xenoblade Chronicles X. To say that Kai had surprised Lin was an understatement.


**Evening people! As some may know, today marks the one year anniversary of the international release of Xenoblade Chronicles X, which I can say with confidence is my favourite game of all time. I've fallen in love with it, and I hope many others do. To celebrate this occasion, here is a glimpse at my avatar, Kai! 'Tis all!**

* * *

To say Kai had surprised Lin was an understatement.

When she'd seen the tall, quiet, mysterious man standing next to Elma, she'd assumed he would be a serious, cold guy who would pick a division like the Prospectors or the Outfitters, almost like a more stiff and less violent version of Doug. Ironically, the eventual "King of The Harriers" turned out to be the complete opposite.

Most of the time, Kai was one of the most calm, indifferent people in NLA. He always had a mellow, almost lazy aura about him, and, outside of battle, almost never spoke. When he wasn't training or out on missions, most of his time he spent just walking around Mira's massive continents, as if he was determined to see as much of the planet as possible. Once, when out on a mission with Kai in Oblivia, Lin asked why he didn't choose to be a Pathfinder. At the time, he just shrugged, but Lin eventually got her answer when she saw him in the Divine Roost trying to get the attention of the Telathia.

In contrast to his usual nonchalant attitude, Kai was probably the most battle hungry person in the entire BLADE organization. The second he saw a tyrant or any high level indigen, he would always responded by launching himself at it and stabbing it with his longsword, the resulting battle nearly always ending in victory, earning him the second title of "The Tyrant Slayer". When in battle, he became a completely different person. He was talkative, energetic, and almost animalistic in his ferocity as he carved through his opponents. Even Murderess raised an eyebrow when she first witnessed his ruthless fighting style. This, alongside his unrivalled skill with a longsword, also him incredibly popular among Wrothien warriors, who may as well have made a ritual about fighting him.

His unreal battle skills were possibly linked to his terrifying fury. Though Kai had still to regain any memories outside of his name, it was clear that he had an incredible amount of suppressed anger built up inside him, and obviously saw battle as an outlet. In fact, Kai seemed to relish in releasing his mysterious rage, often wearing an almost slasher-esq smile during as he fought. If he didn't beat his opponents though his brute strength, then it was his disturbing grins that usually finished them off. Exactly where all this anger came from is something even Kai himself appears to be unaware of.

However, when outside battle, Kai was a surprisingly good guy to get along with. As Lin watched him make get adjusted to BLADE life, she noticed that he got along with practically everyone in the city. Even the selfish Murderess and the self-obsessed H.B were somewhat close friends of his. It seemed that every other day he was running errands for complete strangers or helping people out with their problems. Once, when Lin was missing a crucial material for her skell flight module, he went all the way to Cauldros to fight the tyrant that held it. By himself. And although he often made it out that he was only into the reward, it was clear that he was satisfied with just the look of gratitude on someone's face.

In the end, what Lin liked about her teammate the most was his undying determination. No matter how bad his wounds were, no matter how many times he was thrown down, Kai would always get up and fight with every last fibre of strength for NLA, for his friends, and for humanity. And at the end of the day, that's what would help them survive on this hostile new planet: Determination.

 _Snap!Snap!_

The sudden snapping of fingers brought Lin back to reality as she realized she'd been staring at Kai for the least minute. "O-Oh! Sorry Kai! Must have been daydreaming! Err... what were you saying again?" She asked, blushing slightly. Kai, who was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table, rolled his eyes, but flipped out his handheld and showed her the mission details.

"Going Grex hunting huh?" Lin said. Kai grinned and winked at her. Or at least she thought it was a wink, given his bangs covered his right eye. Nonetheless, Lin grinned back. "You bet I'm coming! Been awhile since I've had some action!" She said. "Just let me get my weap-" she began, only for Kai to reach behind the table and pull out her shield and gattling gun.

"Eager ain't we?" Lin chuckled, as she grabbed her weapons and joined Kai as he ran out the barracks to indulge in his favourite hobby:

Giving the Outfitters more equipment to repair.


End file.
